


Dino Parents

by Sunshinelollipops13



Series: Dino Mom [2]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Dino Wingmen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heavy Drinking, Mild Language, Minor Violence, More Sassy Dinosaurs, Motherhood, Not as much death but still death, Revenge, Slow Burn Ish, Sweet Kisses, dealing with depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinelollipops13/pseuds/Sunshinelollipops13
Summary: Taking your baby from you was stupid, they just didn't know how stupid till it literally blew up in their faces.Serves the bastards right.





	1. Life sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a sequel!

You’re drunk, very very drunk. You haven’t been able to get this smashed sense before you came to the island. Then you had your beasties to take care of and oh, oh god your beasties. A broken sob cut through the silence of your empty home, you failed. 

You  **FAILED**

Another sob escaped past your lips as the almost empty liquor bottle fell to the floor. You vowed that nothing would happen to Indi after what happened with Oxi, you promised you would protect her and what do you have to show for it? 

Jack shit is what you have, Indi is gone and no matter how you much you have begged, pleaded, and more recently threatened with bodily harm nothing has worked. You couldn’t even sneak in! Your stupid ID didn’t work anymore in that section of the lab. You hated Wu with a burning passion but you had to give him points for being thorough. No scratch that you didn’t have to give that backstabbing son of a bitch anything! 

You knew that life wasn’t fair, hell you have had your fair share of unfair circumstances but this takes the cake. This isn’t just unfair this is cruel, heart wrenchingly cruel. You know that you aren’t perfect and that your karma in the universe isn’t stellar but you don’t think you have done anything so horrible to deserve this kind of treatment. Didn’t the universe make you suffer enough when it took Oxi away from you? Apparently not because the universe was having too much fun screwing you sideways with a lunchbox. A hiss escaped past your clenched teeth and raised your hand to take a drag from your bottle but you were greeted with an empty hand of disappointment. 

You grope blindly for the bottle you hadn’t noticed you dropped but you misjudged the distance in your drunken stupor and fall forward slamming your head on the floor. You feel like your head is splitting open, the pain is searing and it is oddly helping you in your self loathing stupor better than liquor was. Nothing mattered at this moment beside the throbbing pain in your head that was slowly being replaced with a foggy fuzzy feeling.

Little stars danced across your vision as you looked up at the dark ceiling of your home. How cliche. 

______________________________________________________________________

You think you are floating in a weird disconnected way. You aren’t sure you like it but you don’t really want to go back to the alternative. You don’t want to think but now that you are actively trying not to it it feels like someone unplugged the bath and you are forced to listen to the horribly loud drain and left lying on unyielding porcelain. 

With a groan and the realization that no it wasn’t porcelain you were lying on but instead your unforgiving wooden floor. Eyes fluttering open you regret it instantly, the sudden bright light makes you flinch and your flinching causes your back to make it known that hey you passed out on the floor and you will pay the full price for your idiocy. 

“I hate everything.” you grumble as you slowly ever so slowly roll on to your stomach and push yourself up. Well try to push yourself up, you fail the first time and the second time. And maybe even the third time but you are alone so no one can prove that. You are glad that no one is around to witness you rather pathetic display, you don’t even know how sad that would be if Indi were here for that. Then again if Indi were here you wouldn’t have gotten drunk for the fifth night in a row, you wouldn’t be this sad shriveled shell of your former self. 

It’s amazing the change that has happened and it hasn’t even been a week yet. Thinking about it has your vision going blurry again but no tears fall, not just yet anyways. Looking at the time the clock is fuzzy but you can barely make out the time to be 8:45 in the morning. You eye the liquor cabinet, it’s early but you are tempted to break open another bottle but you can’t. You have a legit meeting with Henry McDicksucking Wu at 10:30 and it might be a good idea to not show up drunk or with something that could be an improvised weapon. Broken bottle to the stomach would be very satisfying but prison time does not. 

You think about taking one of his eyes out with one of his stupid fancy pens as you make your way to the bathroom. You pointedly avoid making eye contact with all the pictures and paintings that fill your home instead you think about more violent and hilarious ways to make Wu and Hoskins pay. Just your average normal shower thoughts.


	2. Reassigned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You threaten Wu and it doesn't go exactly how you thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping this chapter is better than the first one, that didn't turn out quiet how I wanted it.

You strut into Wu’s office with confidence you know you do not have but you will be damned if you let him know that. You feel like your heart has been ripped out and in a way it has, it was ripped away from you and you were left convulsing in front of your house. But like hell you were going to let this egotistical bastard know about any of this.

Wu doesn’t even glance at you as you enter his office. To say that doesn’t take some of your confidence out of your strut would be a lie but, but screw him you are going to end this strong. Maybe a bit too strong because you send the rather flimsy chair flying into the wall. Now Wu is looking at you with and this is not what you wanted. 

…. Damnit…. 

Wu then glances at the chair you threw but he can get bent, you will not regret anything! You confidently sit down in the second chair and stare Wu down. He stares right back expectantly, but you will not give in and get the chair. If he wants it done than he can do it himself. 

Sighing he pinches the bridge of his nose “Is this how this meeting is going to go?” He doesn’t look at you as he says this and you should feel immature for this but you aren’t exactly feeling stable in any sense of the word so screw that. 

“Did you invite me to this meeting to give Indi back?” you answer his question with another question. Wu pinches the bridge of his nose harder “No that is not what this meeting is about.” you have never heard Wu growl before but you think today you got damn close. Good.

“Then I think you have your answer, now hurry up and tell my why I am here before things get worse.” You think you said that rather camly when you are anything but calm. You mentally pat yourself on the back for that.

Wu turns his attention to his computer and with a few types and clicks is now looking back at you with a tired look in his eye. You feel the bubble of rage in you grow. What does this man have to be tired about? He is a self centered bastard who walks over everyone and doesn’t care one bit. What could possibly be burdening him?

Gritting your teeth against the rage that is threatening to swallow you whole you wait for him to say something. 

“As much as I want you off the island, which I have wanted since day one it has been decided to reassign you instead.”

You give that an eyebrow raise.

“Reassign?” you wait for further explanation but instead of saying anything else Wu turns his computer screen to you. 

Skimming in you note that you won't be in the lab anymore, you’ll be working with some other experts though not Dino experts. You’ll be working with ex military actually and raptors. That gives you pause and you glance at Wu “Raptors?” you can’t help but question this decision. 

“Someone thought that sense you worked so well with the Indominous Rex-” you cut him off with a swift swipe of your hand across his desk. His supplies going everywhere, scattering across the floor with a satisfying clatter. “Her name is Indi and so help me god if you refer to her as anything else it won't be your desk supplies flying.” you snarl in Wu’s face and for once you actually see a flicker of emotion that you haven’t seen Wu use with you before.

Intrigue.

That makes your anger pause and puts you on edge as you two stare each other down. The emotion continues to grow the longer you stare him down and you desperately want to look away but you haven’t gotten this far in life by making smart decisions. 

Wu moves first but doesn’t break eye contact as he circles you. You hair is standing on end as he blacks out all the windows in his office. Regret is trying to settle heavily into your stomach but you won't let it, you refuse to regret anything you have done up to this point. As you always say stick it to the man and you are sticking it to the man. 

He approaches you till you are almost toe to toe and by no means is Wu a big man but that extra inch he has on you is enough to make you uneasy. 

“You truly do care about it don’t you?” Wu cocks his head to the side as you feel you unease burning away. 

“It’s almost cute.” Wu sneers as he gently pokes your nose with his finger. You are realizing that Wu is intentionally trying to piss you off and god damn is it working. “You act like you were their mother, you act like those creatures had any form of proper intelligence.” Wu traces your jaw and want to bite his hand off. How dare he touch you?! You feel yourself shaking with restrained rage.

“But it isn’t like they were actually that intelligent. Correct?” another realization hits you. Wu is trying to get information out of you as well, he is trying to piss you off to the point of violent fist flying screaming fury. And every fiber of your being is telling you to do it, but you bite your tongue to the point you taste blood and you think you have lost some feeling in your hands from how tightly clenched they are. 

  
  


Wu is waiting, waiting to see what you will do. He looks expectantly down at your shaking hands. He looks like he has won something and that cements your decision. Breathing deeply and unclenching your fists you look at Wu and smile. It wasn’t the most pleasant smile but you feel proud at the look of confusion on this dickbags face. 

“Thank you for informing me on my reassignment.” you look around and find a thing of post it notes and a pen on the floor. You slide out from between the desk and Wu and grab the needed items. Looking over the computer you scribble down the needed information to get to the raptor paddock. Tearing it off you look at a rather displeased Wu and smile again, this one with a bit more genuine pleasure. You are not always the most mature person and have a hard time looking past your anger. But this time something important was on the line. 

Indi was more important than your in your opinion justifiable rage that you wanted to take out on Wu and his picture perfect office. You wanted her back and you didn’t want to give more reason for them to keep her from you. 

So swallowing your pride pocked the note and began picking up your mess. Glancing at Wu every now and again just to see his souring expression. Placing everything neatly back on his desk you go and get the chair.

“I am sorry for all of this, I was acting out of line. It was very childish of me, I hope you can forgive me?” You look up at Wu through your lashes. He is the picture of uncomfortable and it pleases you to know end. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me I am obviously need elsewhere.” you don’t give him a chance to respond. You dip out of his office as quickly as possible without making it seem like you were running away. But the second you actually were outside of his office you sprinted to you vehicle.

Slamming the door you took in a deep inhale and then you screamed and screamed. You are sure you looked like a crazy person screaming and slamming your fists on your dashboard. But you don’t care, if you don’t let this out now it would come out in much worse and unhealthy ways. Like more drinking or actually attacking Wu. So you screamed till you literally couldn’t scream anymore. 

And then you cried. Bitter angry tears that left your eyes dry and puffy, you were a mess. What a great first impression you will make. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry Wu is going to be making more appearances than before.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't expecting such support for the original so I finally got off my butt and am giving the people what they deserve.


End file.
